Au Bord du Lit
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Traduction. "Ma voiture ?"


**Titre Original : Bedside Manner**

**Auteur**: **Rebelcat**

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr, les personnages n'appartiennent pas à l'auteur...

**Traducteur et bêtalecteurs : Fisitron, fleurdpine, Litany Riddle**

**Au Bord Du Lit :**

_Bien qu'imbéciles, nous restons des mortels  
Pour tant dispenser de soins à nos voitures  
Sans jamais prendre le temps de contempler  
Notre propre machinerie !  
John Kendrick Bangs_

Cette chaise me détruit le dos, et mes doigts commencent à être recouverts d'encre, à cause de ces journaux de mauvaise qualité. Je n'aime pas ceux qui ont des pages brillantes. Un soupçon d'humidité et leurs couleurs se détachent toutes seules.

Tu marmonne dans ton sommeil. Je n'en comprends pas un traître mot, mais je crois que je sais quelle sera la première chose que tu diras en te réveillant.

"Ma voiture ?"

C'était la première chose que tu as dite quand tu as ouvert les yeux.

Pas "que s'est-il passé ?"

Pas "hey, c'est sympa d'être en vie !"

Pas même "Bordel, mais où t'étais quand je me suis fait exploser en morceaux ?!"

Tout ce qui t'intéressait, c'était cette saloperie de voiture.

Je te l'ai dit, tu sais. Je te l'ai dit qu'elle, elle ne s'en était pas aussi bien sortie que toi. Je croyais que tu avais compris, mais la seconde fois où tu as ouvert les yeux...

"Ma voiture ?"

Alors je te l'ai dit une nouvelle fois. Je t'ai dit que la voiture avait été bien plus touchée que toi. Là, il n'y aurait pas de miracle sur la table d'opérations.

Cette fois, tu avais même acquiescé, avant de te rendormir.

"Ma voiture ?"

Cette question se faisait vraiment vieille. Moi j'aurais aimé te parler de l'affaire. J'aurais aimé te raconter comment j'avais finalement arrêté le plus fin tireur du pays, et j'aurais aimé te dire que je l'avais fait pour toi.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ma voiture ?"

"Mais ferme-là, avec ta fichue voiture !"

Oh, merde.

"Heu, écoute... Je suis désolé."

Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu m'excuser. Je vois que tu t'étais déjà rendormi.

La dernière fois que tu t'es réveillé, tu n'as pas demandé après ta voiture. Tu m'as questionné à propos de moi, de l'affaire, à propos du menu du repas de midi. Tu n'as rien demandé du tout à propos de ta voiture.

Alors peut-être que je me trompe, quand je dis que je sais ce que tu diras quand tu ouvriras les yeux, cette fois-ci.

Saloperie de voiture.

Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te réveiller ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. J'aurais aimé te faire la surprise, mais je ne me souviens plus. Il faudrait que tu me dise.

Etait-ce un "rouge levé de soleil" ? Ces matins où on balançait du café et des donuts dans ma sacoche, et où je tentais de ne rien renverser tandis que tu extrayais ta voiture du parking. Je me demande encore pourquoi tu es toujours si pressé.

"Rouge vénitien" ? Nos soirées chez moi, le rugby, les échecs, le Monopoly... Je sais que tu triche. Inutile de le nier.

Du "rouge de Rangoon" ? C'est une ville, en Afrique. Peut-être qu'on ira un jour. Toi et moi, on achètera un bateau et on écumera la Côte d'Ivoire. C'est encore plus loin de ce trou que la Bolivie.

Quelque chose de plus aigre ? Ça ne ressemble pas à ton genre de couleur. Plutôt mon style à moi, si je cherchais une nouvelle voiture. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

"Etait-ce du rouge cuivré ? Le sang n'a pas le goût cuivré, mais je pense que tu es au courant. Ça a plus un après-goût aigre que l'adrénaline laisse en bouche quand..."

"Ce n'étais pas... du rouge cuivré..."

"Il était temps que tu te réveille, Starsk'. Je deviens dingue, ici, moi, à tenter de me souvenir de quelle couleur était ta satanée voiture. J'ai pas envie de te saper le moral, mon pote, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient arrêté de produire les Gran Torino. Ils l'ont remplacée par -devine quoi- la Ford LTD II"

Ses yeux m'accusent.

"D'accord, il est possible que je trouve ça marrant. Mais je t'ai trouvé des magasines, tu vois ? Je me suis dit que, tant que tu serais pas débordé, on pourrait y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il y a tout un article sur la Mercury Cougar."

Un de ces jours, il faudrait que tu arrête de marmonner "C'est quoi ça ?"

Maintenant, j'ai peur que tu te fasse du mal, que tu t'arrache tes sutures, ou je ne sais quoi. Il faudrait que tu arrête de penser à ça, surtout avec des membres façon tomate pourrie enrubannés ainsi. J'essaie de te comprendre. Franchement.

"Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Elle était "rouge pomme d'amour". Et tu ne veux pas d'autre voiture."

Ouais, je t'ai compris.

Moi non plus je ne crois pas que je veuille de nouvelle voiture.

T'as raison, l'ancienne était parfaite.


End file.
